Wild Pokémon's Revenge
by Bayleef
Summary: Ash and Co. come across an injured humanhating Charmeleon that they have to help. What will happen when Charmeleon tries to save Ash's Pokémon from the evil intentions of humans? Final Chappy up Now that thats done, gotta work on 'Unity of the Rainbow
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One**

** Ash and co. had stopped by a beautiful lake in a quiet forest on their way to the Blackthorn City Gym. Brock sat by the fire making their lunch, Misty sat by the lake watching all her water Pokémon, except Psyduck, swim around. Ash's Totodile was among them. All Ash's other Pokémon were sleeping by the side of the lake. Ash sat with Pikachu, shining his badges.**

There was a rustling of bushes near Ash and Pikachu.

Pikachu looked up and growled. He got onto all fours and his cheeks sparks.

Ash, Misty and Brock looked over at Pikachu. "What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked.

The bush rustled and a large red lizard with a flame on it's tail fell out.

"It's a Charmeleon" Ash said as he called Pikachu off.

The Charmeleon looked up and them and growled. It had scratchs all over and was badly briused, but it was a stubborn one. It pushed itself to it's feet and held up it's claws, but winch and clutched it's right arm.

Brock looked at it's arm. "Looks broken, one of us should try to get it to let us have a look" He looked at Ash.

Ash looked at him, "Huh? Hey! Why's it always me?"

"Well you've had experience with Charmeleon" Brock said, pushing him forward.

"Alright, I'll try" Ash sighed and walked over to the Charmeleon.

The Charmeleon took a step back, growling.

"Take it easy" Ash said. "We just wanna help" He raised his hand a little nervously. He reached out his hand as if introducing himself. "Let us have a look at your arm"

The Charmeleon had it's deep blue eyes fixed on Ash's brown ones. It lowered it's gaze to his hand and growled. Without warning it jumped forward and sank it's teeth into it.

Ash yelled and jumped back. He looked at his hand, which was now covered in blood and hurt worse than a Beedrill sting. He cringed. He looked up at the Charmeleon, which was still growling.

"Maybe we should leave this one, it isn't to friendly" came Misty's voice from behind him.

"But we can't just leave it here" Ash said, not taking his eyes of the Charmeleon, in case it decided to attack again.

"We need to calm it down somehow, if we don't, that arm's gonna get worse and worse" Brock said.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked but Ash stopped him. "No Pikachu, we don't wanna hurt it any more than it's hurt now" He thought for a while. "Bulbsaur, come here" He called.

Bulbasaur approached her trainer and stood beside him.

"Buldbasaur, use your sleep powder to send that Charmeleon to sleep" Ash ordered.

"Were'd you get that idea?" Misty asked.

"Remeber Tracy's Syther?" Ash asked. "When it was all beat up but wouldn't let us help it? Tracy got Venonat to use sleep powder on it, maybe it'll work on Charmeleon"

Bulbasaur stepped forward and shot a cloud of sleep powder at the Charmeleon.

The Charmeleon backed away but couldn't escape the attack. It's eyes began to droop and it sat down. Before they knew it, Charmeleon was asleep.

----------- 

Charmeleon woke up a few hours later. He shook his head looked around. He was in a small house, probably an old abandoned cabin. The sun shone through the windows and lit the nearly empty room. At the opposite side of the room there were three back-packs. He now looked at his arm. It was wrapped in some sort of white cloth and it didn't hurt as much as it did before he fell asleep.

There was a creak of a door and Charmeleon shot his gaze to the door that was to the right side of him. Then he saw the human that had attacked him.

Ash walked in and looked at the Charmeleon. "Hey, so your finally awake" He smiled at the Charmeleon.

Charmeleon growled and looked around. He hated humans and believed that humans used Pokémon for their own selfish purposes, to get money and trophies. Charmeleon nearly felt like getting sick when he saw Pokémon battle for their trainers. Their spirits were broken, the Pokémon were brainwashed.

Ash looked at the Charmeleon. "Uh...you hungry?" He steped in and walked over to his bag, taking out a loaf of bread. He turned to the Charmeleon. "Want some?"

Charmeleon growled and back away, cringing a little as it's arm stung.

Ash sighed. "Still don't trust us huh? Well I'll just leave this here" He put the bread down near the Charmeleon, careful not to let the Charmeleon attack him again.

Charmeleon watched Ash put the food down and noticed his hand was bandaged up. He looked at Ash, who smiled at him before leaving. Charmeleon walked over to the bread and sniffed it. Could he eat it? His stomach grumbled and he decided to take a chance. He picked up the bread and tasted it. It wasn't bad for human food, a little dry though.

----------- 

A few hours later Ash returned, but he was accompanied by Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi and all the rest of Ash's Pokémon.

"Don't worry Charmeleon" Ash said as the Charmeleon gave them a suspicious glare. "We're just coming inside to sleep, it's too cold out"

Charmeleon lay on its stomach with his tail wrapped around him until the flame was beside his head. He kept his eyes fixed on them until they were far enough away and closed his eyes. He had tried to leave earlier but that human, Ash is what they call him, wouldn't let him leave the house. He had been to sore to attack him so he just returned to his resting spot.

As Ash and the others settled down to sleep Charmeleon looked at Ash's Pokémon. _[Those poor Pokémon]_ Charmeleon thought. _[I'm going to get them out of here, away from that human]_ And with that thought in his mind, he lay his head down and closed his eyes.

----------- 

The next morning Charmeleon opened his eyes to see a tray of food in front of him. He raised his head and sniffed the food curiously. There was more of that food Ash had given him, but it had something yellow on it this time. Charmeleon sat up and took it. It was sliced into thin parts. It was also a little browner and chrispy too. He took a bite and felt that it was much tastier than the last. Wait a minute, they were trying to trick him! They were just treating him nicely so he would like them and then they would capture him. Well he wasn't as weak as those other Pokémon, he wouldn't give in to their traps.

He shoveled down the rest of the food, not really caring about what it was.

----------- 

That day, Charmeleon was aloud come outside, but Ash kept an eye on the weakened Pokémon at all times. If Charmeleon did leave before his arm was fixed, it could probably do more damage to it, so Ash didn't want him leaving just yet.

Charmeleon hated the way the human kept looking at him. Maybe he was trying to see if there was an attitude change towards him. Well he'd show him. He glared at Ash and released a small ember before wincing in pain at the pain in his arm.

Ash had been able to dodge the flames, but he was still slightly burned. He groaned and looked at Chameleon, who snorted and walked back into the cabin.

----------- 

After Ash and the others had fallen asleep, Charmeleon stood up and looked around. His tail flame lit the room and he walked towards the door. They had left it slightly ajar and he could see that the front door was open too. He smiled and walked over to Pikachu and the other Pokémon. He shook Pikachu and smiled as the little Pokémon awoke. [Let's go guys]

The other Pokémon yawned and looked at Charmeleon. [What are you talking about Charmeleon?] Pikachu asked.

Charmeleon looked at the door. [We can leave, leave the humans and their evil intentions. We could be free again, all we have to do is go now] Charmeleon looked back at them smiling.

Pikachu looked at the others who all shrugged. He looked back at Charmeleon. [Uh...we don't wanna leave]

Charmeleon frowned. [What are you talking about?]

[Well you may not think it, but humans arn't all bad] Pikachu said.

[Ya] Bayleef steped forward. [Ash is more of a friend than a trainer]

All the other Pokémon nodded in agreement.

Charmeleon growled and stormed away. _[These humans are better than I thought, these Pokémon don't even want to be wild and free anymore. But I won't leave until I've convinced them too come too]_ Charmeleon sighed and lay down again, closing his eyes to sleep.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Aww, poor Charmeleon's intentions were good, wanting to free the others. Well not much else to say except please review. See ya,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

** Pikachu yawned and sat up, stretching. He twitched his ears when he heard the familiar voices of Ash, Misty and Brock outside. He smiled and ran out the door.**

Charmeleon opened one eye and watch Pikachu run out. _[I wonder how they do it. How do they make Pokémon act like this? Pokémon were meant to be wild creatures, so why have these humans destroyed that?]_ He groaned and sat up. [Well I'm not going to fall for their tricks] He snorted.

The door creaked as Ash walked in. He smiled at Charmeleon. "Hey, wanna come outside?"

Charmeleon looked up at him and growled.

Ash frowned and shrugged. "Alright then, stay in here" He turned and left the room, leaving Charmeleon in silence once again.

----------- 

Charmeleon watched a few spare Pidgey fly past the window. He stood up and walked over to it. He jumped up onto a few spare logs piled under the window and looked out. The sun was shining and water Pokémon could be seen in the lake nearby.

Then Charmeleon saw Ash and Pikachu. Ash was running away from Pikachu and Pikachu was chasing after him. Charmeleon watched curiously as Pikachu caught up to his trainer and jump onto his back, causing him to fall over. _[Your gonna get yelled at for that kid]_ Charmeleon thought, but he was surprised to see Ash laughing as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Pikachu jump onto his trainers lap and Ash scratched Pikachu behind the ear, causing him to tilt his head slightly.

Charmeleon tilted his head at the human's reactions. When he'd last run into a trainer, who wore a black outfit with an 'R' on it, they had been completely different.

***FLASHBACK***

Charmeleon watched from atop a small cliff as a newly capture Charmeleon emerged from the humans Pokéball. This Charmeleon was very energetic, so she instantly began to play. She jumped up and down and hid behind rocks, as if she was playing chase with her trainer. When the trainer looked behind a large boulder, the Charmeleon ran up and jumped on the trainers back, causing them to fall over.

The Charmeleon jumped off her trainer and smiled happily.

The trainer pushed himself up quickly and reached inside their backpack. They pulled something out and swung it on the Charmeleon.

There was a loud crake of a whip and Charmeleon cringed as his friend was hit to the ground.

The trainer stepped forward. "Don't do that you stupid Charmeleon! If you didn't evolve into such a powerful Pokémon like Charizard I wouldn't bother with you, but your going to listen to me and obey me like you should. No more of this playing around, now come!" He turned and walked down the path.

The Charmeleon, who had her paw on her face where the whip had hit and was close to tears, stood up and followed the trainer sadly.

Charmeleon made an attempt to run after his friend, to help her escape, but he was held back by another Charmeleon. He cried out to his friend, but it was too late, they were gone.

***END FLASHBACK***

That's why Charmeleon hated humans, because one human had taken his best friend away, and she was more than a friend to him, just like he was more than a friend to her. They loved each other, and she had been taken away from him by a human.

From then on he had trained hard to become powerful enough so that he wouldn't get captured like his friend, and that he could maybe someday free her from the evil human that captured her. He challenged many wild Pokémon to build up his strength.

He won almost every battle, until he ran into a wild Rhydon. It was a tough battle, and Charmeleon, who had been badly injured, had to retreat.

He wandered for a few hours before he came across the three humans and there Pokémon. And this was were he was now.

Charmeleon began to wonder what had every happened to his friend, and he suddenly felt very lonely. [Were are you?] He whispered to himself.

"Charmeleon?"

Charmeleon turned around fast and noticed that Ash had come into the room.

"Are you ok?" Ash said, his voice full of concern.

Charmeleon wondered how Ash could tell he was upset, and then he noticed he had been crying. He wiped the tears off his tear-stained face and shook his head. [I-It's nothing]

"Charmeleon, come on. What's up?" Ash said as he cautiously approached the fire lizard.

Charmeleon looked up at him. _[He understands me?]_ He shook his head again. [Nothing you could help me with unless you can change the past]

"Are you going to be ok?" Ash asked.

_[Why does he care?]_ Charmeleon nodded and forced a smile to show it was ok.

Ash smiled. "Have you changed your mind about coming out?"

Charmeleon thought for a while before jumping down and following him, but keeping a distance. He didn't know whether he trusted Ash or not.

----------- 

Charmeleon sat in silence under a tree as Ash's Pokémon played by the lake with Misty's Pokémon. Pikachu had found a pokeball-sized ball in Misty's back pack and the Pokémon were now throwing it to one another.

Most of the Pokémon stayed away from Charmeleon because he seemed to have a bad attitude to anyone who went near him. Whenever they tried to talk to him, he'd snap at them, so they thought it best to keep their distance.

But as Charmeleon watched the Pokémon laugh and play happily, he felt a little left out. Sure he thought their games were silly, but the last few days with the humans had been lonely for him. All he wanted was to have someone he could trust, someone to talk too, but once again, he'd scared Pokémon off instead of trying to be their friend.

Charmeleon sighed sadly and looked down. Suddenly he felt something touch his shoulder and looked down.

[Your it!] The little Togepi cried as it poked Charmeleon in the shoulder. It giggled and jumped up and down.

Charmeleon tilted his head. [Do you...wanna be friends?] He asked, a little surprised.

Togepi stopped jumping for a second and nodded. [Catch me if you can!] Togepi said before turning and running off in the other direction.

Charmeleon froze for a second and was about to get up and follow when Togepi past him again. He looked at it confused before he noticed that Togepi was running in circles around the tree. Charmeleon smiled and stood up, chasing after the Togepi, who had began to run all over the camp.

Ash looked up from his lunch and saw Charmeleon playing tag with Togepi. He smiled when Charmeleon tapped Togepi in the back and then ran in the opposite direction.

Pikachu looked over and tilted his head. "Pika?" he asked Ash.

"See, told you Charmeleon wasn't all bad" Ash said as he watched Charmeleon slow down to give Togepi a chance to catch up.

----------- 

Over the next few days, Charmeleon slowly began to get along with the other Pokémon. He'd told him what the other Charmeleon and Charmander called him back at his home, and when they heard it they all decided to call him Blaze, just like his other friends did. He got along well with the Pokémon, but he stayed away from the humans.

Nevertheless, he was beginning to warm up to them too. They had a whole new way of treating their Pokémon to most of the other trainers Charmeleon had met. They treated them like friends and not slaves, they didn't force them to do things and very seldom got angry with them.

Charmeleon's arm was now healed completely, but Ash said maybe he should wait a day or two more just in case. Charmeleon agreed, but only because Brock had just made their dinner.

When he did go back to the wild, he would meet up with the rest of his pack. They were all Charmander and Charmeleon, not many had the power to become a Charizard, because trainers with their water Pokémon or Ground Pokémon usually captured the stronger ones. Charmeleon began to wonder were his friends were.

----------- 

A group of five Charmeleon watched from a bush nearby. The biggest male straightened up when Ash lead Charmeleon and the others into the house. [Blaze has turned against us]

A smaller female looked at the other. [What should we do Blire?]

[We'll get revenge Chara] He turned to the others. [Cinder, you with us?] He asked a male, who nodded. Next he turned to a female and to another male. [Liza? Chador?] The two nodded and glared at the wooden cabin.

Blire turned back to the cabin. [We'll wait 'til early mourning. No one turns their back on us and sides with humans, not even Blaze] He said, growling.

----------- 

After dinner the Pokémon sat down and told Charmeleon all about their journeys from Kanto, to the Orange Islands, back to Kanto and then to Johto. Charmeleon found them very interesting and listened happily until one question came up.

[Why do you hate humans anyway?] Cyndaquil asked.

Charmeleon frown as the memories flowed back. He looked at the ground and answered sadly. [Because one human took away what meant most to me]

There was an awkward silence before Charmeleon began to tell them all about the Rocket Member. [He took Charina away from me, and now I may never see her again] He said after they'd heard what had happened. He closed his eyes and forced back the tears. He wasn't the one to show weakness in front of other Pokémon, and this seemed like a weakness. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Pikachu with his paw on Charmeleon's shoulder.

[I'm sorry Charmeleon] Pikachu said. [Now I understand. And I understand why you don't trust our humans]

Charmeleon looked back at Ash and the others, who were settling down to sleep. He sighed and turned back to the Pokémon. [It's late, we better get some sleep]

All the other Pokémon, who were feeling a little uncomfortable for bringing up the subject, nodded in agreement. The said goodnight to Charmeleon and some decided they'd sleep outside, because Charmeleon's tail flame sometimes made the room to hot. Pikachu once again slept by Ash, first telling him about Charina, while the others went outside to sleep under the stars.

Charmeleon yawned and curled up, wrapping his tail around him. He looked out the window at the bright moon and stars, before drifting off to sleep.

----------- 

Ash looked over at the sleeping Charmeleon and smiled; glad the Pokémon was feeling better. Tomorrow Ash decided he'd let Blaze go were he liked, he seemed well enough and strong enough to take care of himself.

Ash sighed and looked at the ceiling. Even though Blaze had bitten, scratched and growled at him for the first week, he was going to miss having him around. He got on great with all the other Pokémon; he didn't attack anyone anymore, though Ash didn't think Blaze fully trusted him yet. He yawned again before turning over and falling asleep.

----------- 

"Blaze, wake up!"

Blaze's eyes fluttered open. [Wh-what?] He looked around and saw Ash knelt next to him and was shaking him. "Blaze, we gotta get outta here!"

Blaze was confused, until he noticed that the room was filled with smoke. He stood up and looked around, noticing that flames were dancing across the wooden floor under the window. Being a fire Pokémon, the flames wouldn't have hurt him, but the falling planks of flaming wood was another thing altogether. The others were already out, leaving Ash and Blaze the only ones in the house.

"Come on, let's move it!" Ash yelled forcing the Pokémon towards the door, which flames were slowly surrounding.

Blaze didn't need telling twice, he ran towards the door, followed by Ash.

But before they could reach the door, five streams of flamethrower combined into one shot forward, knocking Blaze back. He flew backwards and slammed into Ash, who had tried to grab him. "Blaze, Blaze are you ok?" Ash asked.

Blaze groaned and opened his eyes, seeing the five Charmeleon, whom he thought were his friends, in the doorway. [What the...? What's going on you guys?]

None of the Charmeleon answered, they just watched as the ceiling above the door creaked loudly and smashed, covering their only exit.

Blaze jumped up and ran towards the pile of flaming wood, but stopped when he heard something behind him. He looked back and saw Ash was on his hands and knees, and was coughing. Blaze walked over to him and tilted his head. "Char?"

Ash looked at Blaze. The heat was getting to him and so was the smoke. "Get out of here Blaze" He coughed. "If you go now, you might be able to get out on time" He frowned as Blaze shook his head slowly. "Go on, I'll just slow you down" He couldn't say anymore as he began to cough uncontrollably.

Blaze froze on the spot. Ash was telling him to leave? To save himself? To leave him there to die? Blaze jumped as Ash fell over, unable to hold himself up anymore.

This human had never done anything bad to him, and he had only kept him there to protect him. How could he just leave? He couldn't, he would get him out somehow.

Suddenly, he felt a power inside him that he'd never felt before. It made him feel funny, but strong. Then all was blank. There was nothing, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything and he could feel nothing, nothing but the power deep inside him.

Then it was gone. He opened his eyes and noticed two blue leathery wings in front of him. In fact, they were connected to him. He looked down and noticed his claws were much bigger, and he was much taller. His skin was no longer a blood red colour, but a bright orange. He had evolved!

The Charizard spread his giant wings and let out a loud roar. He grabbed Ash, who had passed out from the heat, and covered him with one wing cross in front of him. He reared back and let a powerful Fire Blast escape from his mouth, blasting the wall down and revealing an exit outside. He walked out on welcomed the cool early morning air. He looked up and noticed Misty, Brock and all the Pokémon by the lake, a safe distance from the flaming house.

He walked over to them and noticed they were nervous, probably because they didn't recognise him. He stopped in front of them and removed his wing so they could see Ash.

"Ash!" Misty yelled. She glared at Blaze. "What did you do to him?!"

[Misty!] Pikachu yelled at Misty before walking over beside Blaze. [It's Blaze]

Misty was shocked for a moment. "Blaze?" She said as Brock knelt down beside Ash, who Blaze had lay down gently on the ground.

Blaze smiled at her and nodded. He looked back when he heard Ash coughing again. His smile widened when Ash opened his eyes and looked at him.

Ash's vision was a little blurry, but it soon cleared up. He froze for a second when he saw Blaze then smiled. "You've gotton a little bigger in the last few minutes" He coughed and sat up. "Wow, I can't believe you evolved"

Blaze gave Ash a playful nudge with his snout, not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or an offence. He pulled back when he heard something and turned to see the five Charmeleon running in the opposite direction. _[Cowards]_ He snorted and turned back to Ash.

Ash patted Blaze in the nose. "Thanks buddy, I guess this means you trust me huh?" He smiled as Blaze nodded. "So were are you heading too? I don't think you have a clan to go back too"

Blaze looked over at the rising sun. [To find Charina...]

-----------

One Year Later...

----------- 

"Come on you guys!" Ash yelled as they ran down the path towards a cave just outside Goldenrod City. It had been years since he had seen his friend Blaze, and this was were he was staying. Since they were passing by Goldenrod, Ash decided to meet his old friend.

As Ash and the others reached the cave, they found to Charizard resting peacefully outside the cave. One opened his eyes and soon as Ash and the others got close. "Hey Blaze" Ash said.

Blaze smiled and shook the other Charizard lightly. [Charina, wake up, Ash is here]

The other female Charizard opened her eyes and looked at Blaze before turning to Ash. She bowed her head. [Please to meet you Ash, I've heard so much about you. There are a few others that would like to meet you] She said lifting her wing to reveal three young Charmander sleeping next to her. She gave them a little nudge and they woke up instantly. [Look who's here] She said looking at Ash.

The three Charmander jumped up and cried a happy "Char!" in unison. They ran forward and jumped, knocking Ash down. Two sat on either shoulder and one sat on his head as he sat on the ground.

Ash laughed and looked at Blaze. "Glad to see you and your family are doing ok Blaze" Misty and the others had just arrived. "Our group is doing ok too"

The group spent the whole day talking about what had been happening in the past year and the Charmander playing with all the other Pokémon.

All in all, it was just like meeting up with all your old friends, a happy occasion were they renewed their friendships.

-----------

The End

-----------

Ok, not a very good ending but what did you expect me to write? Heehee, well I liked this part, and I hope you did too. See? Blaze wasn't all bad :P. Anyway, not much else to say 'cept thanks for reading and please review. See ya!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


End file.
